blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Trading
Trading is a game feature which allows one to make profits by selling Trade Goods. Trade Goods can come from several sources but are always sold at Trade Managers. They sell Trade Goods in return for silver or Trade Coupons and buy them from other regions. Making a profit from Trade goods is not guaranteed though as the system is based on demand and supply as well as on node connection. Also, each Trade Manager typically has some goods that need you to be at least a certain level in the Trading Skill before you are allowed to buy it from them. Trade Goods Show/Hide Goods Pricing The price of Trade Good changes but follows pattern. If you go to a Trade Manager in one of larger settlements (sometimes Node Manager & Trade Manager are the same person if the settlement is small), he will have a "Trade" option. This will open up a list of good categories like "Raw Material", "Medicine" etc. and the goods in this category the Trade Manager currently sells. Each good shows a price curve it will follow steadily with a little dot to indicate where on the curve the good currently is. It is advisable to buy when the price is low ... In the below above the price for the good is currently nearly at its peak. The probability of selling it for a profit is low in this case. But one can click in the popup on the right on "Market Price", pay one energy and see for how much the item would go at the moment in the settlements which would be interested in that Trade Good about which one has gained Knowledge. As one can see the price is currently 746 and and is at its minimum in Marino Farm and Olvia, but it has reached peak at Loggia Farm with 834 silver and will stay there for a while, so one could make a profit of 88 silver per piece if sold in Loggia Farm. Transport How many pieces one can transport depends on the weight one already carries and ones strength. The latter can be leveled by carrying trade goods in the inventory while walking around. It is permitted to autolevel the strength stat that defines your weight carrying capacity while afk. You can either put a pack on your back by purchasing the trade good of x pieces. This will slow you down significantly and you can't fight while carrying a pack. So avoid bandits (visible as red masked face icon if you select the location icon on the top right while looking at the world map). Or if any of your mounts or vehicles are close, you can have them carry the pack(s). Mounts slow down based on weight but not as much as the avatar does so they can usually outrun bandits and allow you to still fight but have a limited number of slots and weight limits as well. Donkey's can carry a lot more than horses (both in number of slots and weight) but level only to level 15 (speed increases and weight capacity increases by leveling a mount). Vehicle speeds do not change with weight. Once you reach your destination, you can sell the Trade Good. But there is a catch: The price of the good will only be 30% of its market price if the location of origin and the target location are not linked via their Nodes! So you should always make sure you have the nodes connected, either prior to trading or that you have enough contribution points to connect the nodes while you travel to your destination. Means of obtaining Trade Goods Besides buying them from a Trade Manager you can craft them yourself, obtain them by looting/gathering a Trade Good from a mob or resource or go fishing. Fresh (!) Fish is bought by Trade Manager or can be used for crafting. If fish is no longer fresh or used in crafting (for example drying), its cash value is decreased and it counts no longer as Trade Good. Trade Goods obtained through alternative means can provide hefty profits, for example a "Polished Paw" from Foxes in Wolfs Hills sells for 15.000 silver a piece ... Last but not least you can obtain Trade Item Exchange Coupons from some Trade Quests (just talk with Trade Manager) which will be exchanged for unusual trade goods by Trade Manager in large towns. Consuming Trade Goods Trade goods can be consumed (right click them in your inventory) to gain knowledge about them. Bargaining If you want to sell an item at a Trade Manager but don't like the price you can try to bargain with him (button on the right) to increase the price. This is a minigame which has a certain possible number of attempts trying to negotiate a higher price - but not annoying the Trade Manager. How many attempts you have depends on your trading skill - 3 as beginner, 5 as apprentice - and clothes. For example a trader uniform which can be bought for silver gives an additional attempt. The depicted scale should be balanced and the text above indicates the reaction/mood of the Manager. You have two options of bargaining per attempt: 1. Pleading (yellow symbol on the left), which will cause the scale to change a bit. 2. Shouting, which will move the scale quite a bit. Other types of trading *Illegal Trading *Imperial Trading Category:Commerce Category:Life Skills Category:Trading